gcwfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Hall
Danny Hall (Born June 2nd, 1994) is an American professional wrestler, he is currently wrestling for IBW, GCW, NGPW, BWF, and AXW. Danny is a former IBW tag team champion, 3x BWF Chaos Theory champion more than anyone, 2x and longest reigning AXW Light Heavyweight champion, winner of the 2015 best debut, and 2016 male wrestler of the year awards for AXW, 2x Obw Hardcore champion, 1x and longest reigning GRW Heavyweight champion GRW Loudest Wrestler (2015, 2016), GRW Match of the Year (2014 against Ricky Peck, 2015 against X, 2016 against Demon Kid), Pride Wrestling Best of the Super Juniors (2016),GRW Hall of Famer, and GRW Best of the Champions (2013, 2014, 2015). Danny is notorious in GRW for the famous spot where he put Demon Kid on a cross and put barbed wire around his hands and feet then lit the cross on fire. Professional wrestling career Global Revolution Wrestling (2009-2015) Early Years (2009-2010) Danny learned to wrestle at the GRW Academy under the tutelage of Demon Kid (who would become his most famous rival), Ryan Peck (brother of Ricky Peck), and Gravedigger. He made his debut in May 2009 under the ring name The Psychodelic, he would act like a hippy during his entrance but prevailed in mostly hardcore bouts which made him very popular as an "enhancement talent" to some of the stars. DANNY (2010-2015) After two years as The Psychedelic, Danny turned heel by attacking Ryan Peck of the former 4 time tag team champions The Fabulous Pecks, Danny would go on a rant of how he didn't like being laughed at and thought of as a joke and reinvented himself as DANNY, he demanded a match with Ryan for his GRW heavyweight championship, when Ryan denied him of his shot Danny went mad and hit him with the fisherman buster known as the Delic Driver, now named the DANNY Driver. Danny would go as far as interrupting every one of Ryan's matches until he gave him a shot at the next big show, Wrestlelution, where he beat Ryan to win his first championship in his career. Danny would go on to hold that title for the rest of his tenure in GRW. Blazingwing Wrestling Federation (2014-Present) Losing streak (2014-2015) At the end of 2014 Danny joined the BWF and quickly made enemies as he said he'd win his first match, a fatal four-way with three women, because he was a man, he ended up not being pinned to lose. He would continue to lose but running his mouth to the point where he challenged hall of famer, X at the ppv, Happenstance in a hardcore match where he lost. Danny's first win came the summer of 2015 where he beat Hardcore Mike, then his tag team partner Stone the next week leading to their releases from the company. Chaos Theory champion (2015-present) Danny won his first title after beating Johnny Maverick in a tables match which lead to John's retirement, but only held the title for 12 minutes as he did an open challenge right afterwards and lost to "The Kumquat Kid" Ryan Lewis. Danny won his second Chaos Theory title in 2016 where he beat former love interest, Nessa Wall in a match that featured Jell-O. Danny Hall vs "Danny Hall" (2016) Danny started a feud with Da Bomb and a stuffed purple skunk named "Danny Hall", Danny tried to get the skunk away but couldn't until Danny was booked to face "Danny" for the rights to the Danny Hall name, he ripped the head off the skunk and won, Da Bomb was soon released. Danny has said that he almost walked out of BWF after this storyline. Alternate Xperience Wrestling (2015-Present) While Danny was having his losing streak he ventured over to BWF partner company, he made his debut by answering an open challenge against Bruiser Lazzou in losing efforts but it did win him the award for best debut. The Misfits (2015) After losing to Bruisers open challenge which was meant for Trent and Cletus Matthews, when Danny walked out to face Bruiser he formed The Misfits with Trent (Now stylized as TRENT) and Cletus Matthews, this partnership didn't last too long as Danny turned on Trent after Cletus got injured by Bruiser. Light Heavyweight champion (2016-Present) Danny first won his first Light Heavyweight title when he shared a reign with Acer Stone after they both pinned and submitted Trent Matthews at the same time then Danny beat Stone to win his second title and holding them both for a total of 224 days, the longest in history. World Heavyweight champion (2017-Present) Danny won the world title after cashing in his Xperience Championship on Damian Steele and hitting the Hallway to Hell, this is Danny's first run with the title. Pride Wrestling Japan (2015-2016,2017) Danny made a tour of Japan after being asked to show his skills. He was a surprise entrant in the Best of the Super Juniors tournament where he won the one night tournament and won the Junior championship. In May 2017 he made a return to Japan to be in the BotSJ 2017 but he lost after the semi finals. International Brutal Wrestling (2016-Present) Danny made his IBW debut in September of 2016 and in his first match he lost to Zhoom and made himself known as the loud mouth wrestler of IBW. The Apocalypse (2016) Danny formed a stable of men who "didn't have a voice" in Nate Daniels and then International champion, Trent Johnson, they ran for a few months till Danny turned on them since they were not successful Gang Gang and The Apocalypse 2.0 (2017-Present) After the tag titles were vacated Danny enlisted the help of then Global champion, James Parker, Danny and Parker won the tag titles and dubbed themselves, Gang Gang, they held the tag titles till Heart of Wrestling where Danny hit James with his umbrella and cost them the tag titles and further down the night Danny injured Parker with the help of a new Apocalypse of him, The Carnage Sisters, and Hamish. Other Independent Promotions (2015-Present) Danny made his debut for TPW under a mask as The Tennessee Beast. Danny played the character of Carl Jenkins on the Pro Wrestling television show, Death Rowe Wrestling which he did this for three episodes, the tapings will air in August. Personal Life Danny grew up idolizing the local Tennesee bad guys and hoped to be like them. Since most of his family struggled with alcohol and drug addiction, he lived with his friend. Danny took theater and band in high school and even had his own band called Oriental Treasury. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ''' * Delic/DANNY Driver (Fisherman Buster) (2009-2015) * Trendsetter (Cradle Piledriver) (2016-Present) * Hallway to Hell (Cutter/TKO/Jumping Reverse STO) (2015-2016) * '''Signature Moves * Lovesick Harmony (Superkick/Knee) (2016-Present) * Psycho Killer (Top Rope Piledriver) (2009-2015) * Unfair Judgement (Pedigree) (2015-Present) *Used Rarely* * Reighmaker (Wristlocked Lariat) * Nicknames * The King of IBW/Wrestling * The Obsession * The Bad Boy of Wrestling * The REAL Danny Hall * The Misfit * Theme Songs * Twilight Zone by Golden Earring (Pride) * Remedy by Seether (BWF/AXW) * Mary Jane's Last Dance by Tom Petty (GRW) * Would by Alice in Chains (GRW) * In One Ear by Cage the Elephant (IBW) * Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden (NGPW/GCW) * No More Tears by Ozzy Osbourne (EIW) * Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd (Independent circuit) * Money by Pink Floyd (EIW) Championships and Accomplishments AXW World heavyweight champion (current) IBW tag team champion 3x BWF Chaos Theory champion 2x and longest reigning AXW Light Heavyweight champion Winner of the 2015 best debut 2016 male wrestler of the year awards for AXW 2x Obw Hardcore champion 1x and longest reigning GRW Heavyweight champion GRW Loudest Wrestler (2015, 2016) GRW Match of the Year (2014 against Ricky Peck, 2015 against X, 2016 against Demon Kid) Pride Wrestling Best of the Super Juniors (2016) GRW Hall of Famer GRW Best of the Champions (2013, 2014, 2015) 2x EIW heavyweight champion